


社情第20题

by varro



Series: [朱白]社情系列 [15]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varro/pseuds/varro





	社情第20题

[朱白/龙宇]社情第20题  
＊试衣间—电影院—厕所(贪心了，通通无法割舍)   
＊OOC预警，过火，短

白宇不是个很喜欢买衣服的人，一件衣服他能从春天穿到冬天，随随便便穿个四五年。

恋旧是一回事，但主要还是他对穿着没啥追求。

另一位老师就不一样了，你想啊，袖箍这种东西得活得多精致才用的上！

白宇看着自己衣橱里的衣服，纠结了好一会儿。叶哥让他好好注意一下机场时尚，至少换身衣服。站姐们辛辛苦苦送机接机，连个新衣服都不给人家看，不合适。

白宇摸摸下巴上的胡茬，看着自己这些出镜率极高的衣服，无奈地承认了，确实不合适。

他不得不去买衣服了。

"小白，你去哪个商场？一个人吗？"朱一龙刚在微信上看到消息就担心地打来了电话。

白宇背着自己的小包，戴个帽子往附近的商场走，坦坦荡荡的就像个周末出去逛街的大学生。

他一手拿着手机，一手拿着出门前从冰箱里顺来的酸奶，四处张望着，"没事，商场就在酒店附近，我随便买两件应急而已。"

朱一龙没再说什么，说了几句注意安全就挂了电话。

大半夜的，白宇一个人在商场里走着，感觉有点怪。

周围没什么人，偶尔看见小情侣来看深夜电影，两颗脑袋靠在一起挑着爱情片，桌面上摆着爆米花和可乐。

唉，年轻真好。 

白宇压低帽檐，走近了一家男装店，店员立马迎了上来，看见他就愣了。

"嘘——" 白宇朝她笑笑，"你好，我就是随便挑身衣服。"

店员捂着嘴巴激动地狂点头， 指着一排西装小声地说，"白宇哥哥，那些都好看。"妹子又小声地接了句，"哥哥穿什么都好看。"

"谢谢谢谢谢谢。"白宇不好意思地低着头去挑衣服。

西装，他没打算买的，但一想到另一位老师穿西装的样子，突然就想挑挑。

"麻烦您，帮我拿这件，我去试一下。" 

小店员开开心心地接过来，引着他来到了试衣间。

白宇礼貌地道了声谢，就关上了试衣间的门。他刚刚一眼就相中了这款西装，朱老师穿起来一定很好看。

他把T恤和牛仔裤脱掉，开始穿衬衫，白色衬衫修剪的很贴身，扣上扣子时才发现款式有些收腰。穿上裤子，把衬衫塞进去，再套上外衣，整个人显得又挺拔又绅士。

白宇打量着镜子里的自己，想象着朱老师穿这款衣服的样子。

肯定好看 。

"笃笃"敲门声响起，白宇皱起眉，疑惑地问了句，"不好意思，里面有人，请问有什么事吗？"

"小白。"

"？！"

白宇连忙开门，诧异地看着某个人盯着他笑。反应过来后一把把人拽进来，"彭"地一声关了门，他慌乱地语无伦次，"龙哥！店员呢？不是，你怎么来了?你怎么找到我的?"

朱一龙笑着看他把问题一个一个抛出来，也没说话，一把搂住白宇的腰，把他抵在了贴着镜子的墙上，唇舌就压了过来。

"唔——"

白宇瞪大眼睛，感觉压过来的薄唇在唇瓣上厮磨片刻后，舌头就气势汹汹地撬开了他的牙齿，急切地探进口腔到处舔弄，勾着他的舌头不断纠缠。

他勾住朱一龙的脖子，闭上眼睛配合这场突然开始的情事。

在封闭的试衣间里，两个人的呼吸都急促起来，暧昧交缠的水声让两个人都动情了。

朱一龙的手沿着白宇的脊背往下，到了凹进的腰窝，顺着腰线来回抚摸。

有些痒，白宇躲了躲。"龙哥…"声音沙哑，红肿的嘴唇轻启，轻轻地喊了声那人。

朱一龙贴着他的额头平复呼吸，因刚刚的亲吻而满足地笑了，"嗯，我在呢。"

"这款西装好不好看？我给你买。"白宇贴着墙站着，期待地看着朱一龙，眼睛眨巴眨巴的。

朱一龙又啄了一下他的嘴唇，手无声地往下，覆在了被西装长裤包裹的浑圆上，轻轻揉了一把，"好看。"

白宇按住他的手，脸上被烧红了，嬉皮笑脸地说，"你男人给你买衣服，是不是很开心？但开心归开心，别动手动脚的。"

朱一龙被逗笑了，他抽回了手，食指沿着西装裤子的拉链缓缓往下，指腹蹭了蹭那儿。

白宇闷哼一声，扶在他肩膀上的手瞬间攥紧了，"龙哥，别…"

朱一龙侧过头吻吻白宇的耳朵，"我3小时后的飞机，接下来就陪陪你，想去哪儿？"

白宇突然想起了刚刚遇见的小情侣，"龙哥，去看电影好不好？"

朱一龙离远了些，帮白宇理了理衣服，把被扯乱的衬衫抚平，"走吧，这身西装别换了，你先穿着。"

白宇有些疑惑，但还是拿起衣服跟着他出去了。

白宇接过那人助理递来的袋子和发票时，还有些懵。

原来某人在进试衣间前就让助理去付了钱，还成功牵制了那位店员粉丝，让两人成功会面。

"龙哥…我说了，是我给你买！"白宇不满地小声嘟囔，眼睁睁看着那人把助理打发回了车上，然后牵着他的手往电影院走。

"我付钱的时候又不知道。"朱一龙在手机上挑着电影，"小白，看哪个？爱情片？恐怖片？喜剧片？爆米花要不要？可乐呢？"

"……赶时间，就看最近一场的。龙哥，穿西装抱着爆米花，会不会很奇怪…"白宇扯扯自己身上的"给朱老师买的西装"，总感觉不太舒服。

朱一龙看着他笑了，"我已经买了。"

"……"白宇无语地看着他，"那你还问我干嘛"。

"就走走形式。"

"哦。"

冷漠。

两个人走进电影院的时候，电影已经开场了，一部几年前的老片，没什么精彩的地方。四五个人坐在位置上，一对情侣在位子上小声地嬉笑，另外几个不是在玩手机就是在睡觉。

还真没人在认真看电影。

朱一龙拽着白宇在后排坐下，凑到他耳边低声说，"小白，你别睡着了，睡着了我就把你丢在这儿。"

白宇撅了撅嘴，抓了把爆米花堵住了朱一龙的嘴。

电影几乎没什么剧情，就男女主角爱来爱去，虐来虐去，对两个男人来说真的有些无聊。

强撑了二十分钟，白宇打了个哈欠，倒在了朱一龙肩上。那人的气味和温度让他安心，他朦朦胧胧地睡了过去。

不知道睡了多久，再睁眼是被身边的人闹醒的。

朱一龙整个人压向他，贴着他的嘴亲吻，一只手探进他的外套，隔着衬衫在细细的腰上来回抚摸。

"龙…"白宇刚张嘴，那人的舌头就顶了进来，温柔地勾住他的舌，所有的话都被堵在了喉咙里，只能发生"唔唔"的声音。

这是一个温柔的、深情的、极尽缠绵的吻。

朱一龙的手贴着白宇的小腹摩挲着往下，最后停在了微鼓的那里。"啊嗯…"白宇被激地挺了下腰，他慌乱地夹紧双腿，细碎的喘息在交缠的唇舌间漏出，"哈…嗯…不…"

朱一龙离开了那带上水色的唇，手上的动作没停，拉开了白宇西装长裤的拉链，"小白，别怕，没人看见。"

被握住的时候，白宇整个人都僵住了。

他一边慌乱地推另一位老师，一边去看电影院里的其他人，"龙、龙哥，朱老师，朱一龙！别闹了。"

朱一龙亲了亲他的脸，手下轻轻动了起来，快感随着他的动作流向全身，白宇瞬间瘫软了下来，身体以不可察觉的幅度颤抖着，"啊…嗯…"

电影院的后排，一条修长的手紧紧搂住白宇的腰，另一只手埋进他的西装裤子，撑起了一个大包，随着朱一龙的动作不断耸动着。

陷入情欲的白宇朦朦胧胧地看见前排有人站起身，理智回归，慌乱地把头埋进朱一龙怀里，朱一龙把他牢牢抱紧。

白宇的声音传来，很低很轻，似有若无地染上了几缕哭腔——他说，"哥哥，我害怕。"

朱一龙的呼吸瞬间加重了。

他帮白宇拉上拉链，拽这人就往厕所走，两个人拉扯间还打翻了半桶爆米花。奶香味弥漫开来，却没有留住匆匆的两人。

商场厕所的小小隔间里，门在里面紧锁着，隐隐传来两个男人低低的喘息声和呻吟声，接吻的声音"唔唔"地传来。

白宇被推着压在门上，裤子被扒落到脚踝，刚买的西装外套脱到臂弯，衬衫扣子被朱一龙一个个解开。

两个人嘴巴黏在一起，交换着津液，交缠间流出的唾液沿着下巴滴落，留下一条暧昧的水渍。

"啊…哥哥，嗯…今、今天太超过了…"

朱一龙抬起白宇的腿夹在自己腰上，手指在后面抠弄着什么，惹得白宇"嘶"了一声。

"小白，只剩两小时了，"他的手指在湿热的甬道里抽插着，呼吸沉重地说，"不够。"

因为没有润滑剂，朱一龙进入的时候还是比较困难。后入式让两个人都舒服了点，白宇不停地喘着气，忍着疼接纳了他的哥哥。

被湿热紧致包裹的感觉太好，朱一龙动动腰，感觉像是被一张小嘴含住了。

"哥哥，今天真刺激。"白宇撑在门上，被顶得上下起伏，快感几乎让他站不住，还不忘嘴贱地逗逗身后的人，"哈嗯…我喜欢。"

朱一龙握紧白宇的腰往后拉，一个深入后喘息更重，他往上顶了顶，在某点上研磨了一阵，白宇被刺激地不断扭腰，传来呜呜咽咽的呻吟。

"还不够。"朱一龙沉沉地说，声音沙哑，动情到极点几乎显得有些冷酷。

怎么都不够，怎么都不够。

＊＊  
白宇是被扶着出的厕所，腰背酸软无力，两条腿都在抖。他身上换回了出门时穿的T恤和牛仔裤，而被弄脏了的新西装则被朱老师装得整整齐齐带走了。

……两个人的东西都是拿那件衬衫擦的，黑色的裤子上也全是干了的白痕。

朱老师就这样拿走了，也不可能送去干洗…嗯？手洗？

啧，真…刺激。白宇看着干干净净的朱老师，想。

朱老师看着被弄的乱七八糟的白宇，想，穿西装的白宇，真的很好看，真的很好干。


End file.
